


Bobby

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, but I don't remember which episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deakins hates Bobby. Just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby

You hate Bobby Goren. Just a little bit of hate, but it's there. It's never gone away, only gotten bigger year after year.

He's a skilled interrogator. Best you've ever seen. Best ever, maybe. Bobby gets into people's heads and finds out what they know just by talking. Bobby's good at that. Talking. He talks and talks and there's always one more thing, one more gut feeling.

It's frustrating. Bobby's frustrating. And brilliant. You have to give him that. He's brilliant and intense and suspects practically throw themselves at him, wanting to confess. You admire him, you can help but. Bobby goes with his gut and his gut is seldom wrong, if ever.

You figure that Bobby's a little crazy, too. Craziness runs in his family. He's probably one or two steps from going under entirely most days. Those one or two steps are huge, though, and you know he'll never go down them. Bobby has a good handle on himself. Maybe when he's done being a cop, he'll let go completely. It's hard to say.

Tonight, though.

Tonight that little bit of hate for Bobby got bigger. Alyssa Cooney was your case. You worked it for years. Years. No body. No evidence. Your only suspect the boyfriend and you knew he wasn't your guy. You had him in a small room for eight hours, crying and stuttering that he didn't do it. He didn't do it. Alyssa. He wouldn't hurt Alyssa. He wasn't your guy.

Bobby would have known right away it wasn't the boyfriend.

He did know it right away. Bobby didn't have to keep a file in his desk for twenty years so he could relive it every time he opened the drawer.

You walked in with death in a folder and made the boyfriend cry again. You showed him the pictures, all of them, even the close-ups. Thinking maybe you could scare him into the confession. Interrogation was never your strong point. Never something that came naturally to you. Too in the suspect's face, no finesse.

Bobby has the finesse. Bobby works an interrogation like he was born to do it. He's had offers to join the FBI and turned them down. A fact you grudgingly admit is a good thing, because with Bobby you have one of the best clearance rates at One Police. Without him, your squad would be average. The narcotics captain raised hell when Bobby transferred to Major Case. Four years Bobby made him look good. Now it was your turn.

Bobby was a handful. Still is. He never got in your face and demanded things. He just asked. And asked again. Pointing out all the sides, getting his "gut feelings" until you gave in.

Intense. That's Bobby, too. Intense and a little scary. Who else would cut their hand with a blade just to prove a point? Who else would shove his bloody hand in a suspect's face and prove everyone wrong? Bobby Goren goes the extra mile. He acts like a crazy man to get crazy homeless people to talk to him. He knows them. Or so they think. They want to be his friend. Make him happy. Tell him what he wants to know.

You still hate Bobby Goren. Just a little bit.

He knows.


End file.
